fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS084
Synopsis Ultima treats and bandages Yazmyne, who survives her wounds, but she's rendered unconscious from blood loss in her head. Nick watches over her with both calmness and suddenly bursting into tears from time to time. Ultima orders him to calm down every time he has an outburst Yazmyne ultimately awakens after a few days, citing a bad headache and some stomach pain. Nick, Ivysaur, and Eevee are relieved that Yazmyne is awake, but she keeps them off her because her torso area really does hurt. Yazmyne immediately thinks about Salamence and asks where she is. She tries to jump out of bed for him, but she can barely move her body. Ultima cuts in before Nick can share the bad news. Ultima says that her Salamence has fled entirely after he greviously wounded. Not a trace of him is on the island. Yazmyne wants to go and set out for him no matter what he did, but she clearly cannot. She expresses she doesn't care that Salamence hurt her. Nick shouts that he does. Yazmyne defends her Salamence saying that she triggered the Mega Evolution, not Salamence. Ultima agrees, also blaming Yazmyne and asks why she broke her rule and Mega Evolved without her permission. Yazmyne says it's because Ultima's training wasn't working for her and Salamence. It wasn't improving their bond, so she used her method of bonding with her Pokemon, which is training them, be it a new attack, technique, or appeal. That's how she best connects with her Pokemon. Ultima calls Yazmyne a foolish girl who has learned nothing on the archipelago. By now Yazmyne should have learned that there are other ways besides endless training to be able to connect with Pokemon. She can tell Yazmyne has only seen these challenges are they are: gruesome challenges. Ultima first cites Mikan Island. The challenge wasn't about learning how to surf to beat Cissy in a race. It was about surfing with your Pokemon to trust them better and have fun. Scaling down a mountain with your Pokemon on Navel Island was supposed to be fun. Finding all eighteen types of Pokemon for Trovita wasn't meant to be some impossible task. All trainers who wish to train all types of Pokemon should look at the task as another fun adventure to meet other Pokemon and explore their habitats. On Trovita Island, those three hotel tasks were supposed to be fun, not the cleaning per se, but the production and dinner theme. Ultima asks Yazmyne if she's had any real fun with her Pokemon during the challenges. Yazmyne cites the many times he's had fun with her Pokemon, but not so much during the challenges. She's still treated the Orange League like any other gym, something to conquer. The only difference was her approach to conquering the gym. Ultima says the Orange League has battles, but the purpose of the islands is to have trainers to survive with their Pokemon in an island hopping adventure to show them that there are more to Pokemon then battling for a badge and a ribbon, that there are other was to interact, love, and grow stronger without needing to fight. She is disappointed Luana of all people lost to a trainer who could not understand that. But to beat Luana, Ultima supposes, Yazmyne's heart had to resonate with her Pokemon on the battlefield. The problem is, is that Yazmyne cannot resonate with her Pokemon off the battlefield or under some type of stress or preparation. Ultima cannot understand that Yazmyne doesn't grasp this concept as someone who has lived with Pokemon her entire life and has seen so many people who have Pokemon and live with them to fulfill all sorts of dreams that have nothing to do with battling in any way. Some people live their lives with Pokemon to be fashion models, to make movies, to surf, to fish, to be Pokemon Healers, such as Nurse Joy, to be Pokemon Rangers, or Pokemon Researches, Pokemon Watchers, or other Pokemon Scientists. This was part of the purpose of the flower arranging, for Yazmyne and Salamence to discover a new way to connect to each other without the need to prepare for anything or fight anything. All they had to do is be there together. Nick asks what the other part was, and Ultima says she's given away enough answers. Yazmyne has to figure it out for herself. The days pass, and it's three more before Yazmyne can get out of bed by herself, albeit a lot of pain. She requires a walking stick to move around. Ultima watches over Yazmyne's progress and treats her wounds at night. Yazmyne stays awake and watches Ultima very closely. Ultima tells Yazmyne that her Assault Vest is the only reason she survives Salamence's attack. The Assault Vest, however, was not designed to completely handle the power of a Mega Evolved Pokemon, but for amount that it did, it saved Yazmyne's life. Ultima promises to fix the vest so Yazmyne can use it again. Yazmyne's head is constantly hurting. She has a concussion. She hates eating because it hurts so much. Yazmyne has only Ivysaur and Hawlucha take care of her, and occasionally force feed her when she's too tired. She tells Nick he's done enough and needs to take care of herself, so he helps her from behind the scenes by providing Ivysaur and Hawlucha everything they need for Yazmyne. At night, Yazmyne never stops thinking about her Salamence, who has disappeared and she holds onto his PokeBall. '' ''Stuck inside and essentially bedridden, Yazmyne decides to continue her research into Mega Evolution and reads through Ultima's personal library section on the subject. After a week of recovery, Ultima approaches Yazmyne in her library and tells her to come and eat. She also says that she has fixed her Assault Vest. Before Ultima can leave, Yazmyne tells her that she hates Mega Evolution. She hates everything about it, and it terrorizes her. She admits her Salamence terrorizes her, no matter how much she loves him. She recognizes that the secondary purpose of the flower arranging was to rid her fears of the dragon, so that when Salamence Mega Evolves she will always see the dragon Pokémon that enjoyed flower arranging now the creature fueled by the surge of Mega Evolution. Ultima stops Yazmyne, saying the conversation is something that requires tea. When Feraligatr brings the tea, Yazmyne reflects on her journey on the archipelago. She tells Ultima about her time with her Starmie on Mikan Island, how she was scared of surfing on Starmie back when it went at full speed. She was afraid of falling. She says Starmie trusted her, but she didn't trust Starmie. And when she did, she was able to beat Cissy. She cites her fear of climbing the Navel Island Mountain without her Pokemon. Her Pokémon not being there made her appreciate them so much more. She says that the archipelago has been definitely testing her and forcing her to re-analyze the her relationship with her Pokemon. She says that Trovita Island Gym was a huge wake-up all to her. She caught a few new Pokemon to serve only one purpose, and it broke her heart. She didn't believe she had the right to keep them, so she attempted returned them all to the wild. Yazmyne says there is always a story that comes with the capture of her Pokemon. While Hawlucha and Sandshrew stayed with her, the story of their captures will be a story she's always ashamed of. Ultima simply listens. Yazmyne says Salamence wasn't her first experience of Mega Evolution. She produces her Aerodactylite and says that her Aerodactyl once Mega Evolved, and he went out of control. he didn't attack her. He just went wild from all the pain Mega Evolution caused. She has read through a large portion of Ultima's books. She says Glalie's jaw is literally broken by the force of Mega Evolution. The cool bulbs on Heracross' arms upon Mega Evolution aren't "cool." They are two massive sores caused by the stress the species muscles receives. Mega Alakazam loses all function in its already weak muscles. In addition, it will know when and how its trainer dies and doesn't stop crying when it looks back at them. Houndoom's body is melting from the inside. Metagross uses its new intelligence to become ruthless in combat to the point of being a killer if its the price for victory. For the kicker that directly impacts her, Salamence has been dubbed the "The Blood Soaked Crescent" because its brain is so warped by the surge of Mega Evolution that it attacks anything and everything, even its trainer in a path of utter destruction. She says she can't wait to tell Nick that Mega Evolution causes Scizor to melt if it battles too long. Yazmyne again states that she hates Mega Evolution and wants nothing to do with it. Ultima then asks why Yazmyne embarked on the Mega Evolution journey in the first place. Yazmyne says that it's because she knew Salamence wanted to. She says that her Salamence doesn't just want to fly. He wants to be strong. Ultima asks why Salamence wants to be strong, and Yazmyne says that he wants to do so for her. Ultima says that Yazmyne and Salamence's hearts are deeply connected, but that also means their fears are connected. If Yazmyne forever fears Mega Evolution, so will Salamence. That will cause Salamence to fear his own power and stunt his development. Ultima says Yazmyne cannot pick and choose what qualities and abilities her Pokemon have. She must embrace all of them. It's because Yazmyne embraces her Pokemon weaknesses, that she was able to circumvent them, accent their strengths and use their skill to become a Top Coordinator. She asks Yazmyne if she is willing to embrace all of Salamence and conquer Mega Evolution. Yazmyne flatly says that she doesn't want to. She also says she didn't want to climb the mountain of Navel Island, but she did. She didn't want to release Dewgong, but she did to return him home. She returned Mandibuzz to her flock. She was willing to return Hawlucha home if she didn't want to stay with her. She didn't want to harm her Cyndaquil when she needed to teach him to master his Blaze ability either, but she made the tough choice and it made him a better Pokemon. She turns to her Ivysaur. She says Ivysaur has an Everstone. He never wants to evolve, but there may be a time that comes when he tosses the stone and evolves by his own choosing. He will do so even if he doesn't want to because it will be for something he believes in or something he wants to protect. Yazmyne says she doesn't want to Mega Evolve her Salamence. It almost has nothing to do with her fears and everything to do with not hurting her Salamence. However, she wants her Salamence back. She wants her Salamence confident so that he can control all of his power. She wants her Pokemon to be the best they can be and she will not allow her fears to stop her from doing that. If she didn't do that, she wouldn't have surfed Starmie. She wouldn't have climbed the mountain. She wouldn't have released her Pokemon, and she wouldn't have fought the Legendary Birds. Ultima is pleased with this open and honest answer. She respects that Yazmyne hates Mega Evolution, but she that one day Yazmyne will conquer her fear of it. She tells Yazmyne also not to fear her Salamence. Her Salamence, her real Salamence would never hurt her, and when they Mega Evolve, she needs to make sure the real Salamence is the only Salamence that exists when the power of Mega Evolution courses through its body. Ultima admits that Mega Evolution brings out the best in Pokemon, but it also brings out the worst. The only trainers who can conquer Mega Evolution are those who can find the hearts of their Pokemon at their worst and rise them to greater heights at their best. Yazmyne nods, and Ultima tells Yazmyne that they are going to eat. Afterward, they will prepare Yazmyne's bags and supplies so she is ready for her next journey in the upcoming days. When Yazmyne and Nick are ready to leave the island to find Salamence, Ultima proceeds to help Yazmyne and Nick make sure they are stocked on gear, rations, Pokemon medicine, and other survival supplies. In addition, she has provided Yazmyne extra bandages and people medicine and herbs for her wounds her during their journey as well as a list of how to treat her wounds and what to do should they be infected. Yazmyne and Nick thank them for everything. Ultima has also provided a boat for them. Nick attaches the boat to Lapras, and helps place Yazmyne in the boat to make travel much easier and safer for her. Yazmyne pulls out her Pokedex and Salamance's Poke Ball. She uses the software to learn that Salamence has been. She sees that he had been travelling toward Pummello Island, so that's where they decide to go next. Major Events *Yazmyne awakens from her injuries and begins recovering *Salamence is revealed to be heading toward Pummello Island *Yazmyne and Nick leave Ultima and set out to find Salamence Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Ultima Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Salamence (Yazmyne's) *Corphish (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Scyther (Nick's) *Poliwag (Nick's) *Feraligatr (Ultima's) *Dragonite (Ultima's) Trivia *During the episode, Yazmyne lists some of the recorded findings about Mega Evolution that have caused tremendous pain to Pokemon Category:The Orange Saga